


Cassie

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Happy Lowman imagine to the song Cassie by Chase Atlantic"





	Cassie

__

__**The writing’s on the wall right now  
And I’m way too involved somehow  
Shit I probably tore her heart right out  
At least that’s how it feels right now **

Happy blew out the puff of smoke harshly, his eyes staring off into space in front of him. He sat with his feet on the hard cement, alone at the picnic table. The party was in full swings but he didn’t really feel like being a part of it at the moment. He felt like absolute shit at the way the day had gone and enjoying himself didn’t seem like something he was going to be able to do. 

Things had been a little rocky for a while now but today it had all finally exploded. Happy loved you, he’s realized that a good week or two ago. Sure he had cared for you, protected you, wanted to see you happy, but it wasn’t until he’d found you in the clubhouse during lockdown, stirring a pot of soup and bouncing one of the Croweater’s baby on your hip that he’d finally realized it. 

He loved you. Completely and utterly. 

__**But we’re holdin’ on, we’re holdin’ on  
We say some words, we land them wrong  
Say what you need, then move along  
She said, “It’s seven in the morning, what’d you take me for?”**

You were just what he needed, what he wanted. What he longed for. What he knew he didn’t deserve. So he’d done what he thought would work. He’d tried to push you away. Tried to stay at the clubhouse longer, later, so that you would be the one to finally pull away. A part of him wanted to leave it. To let you love him. To let himself have this happiness. To stay with the woman that had given her heart to him. Instead, he’d started a fight though when you’d brought it up about him being late again. You’d asked if he thought you to be stupid, if he took you for a fool, coming home so late that it was really morning. Words had been exchanged, harsh and cruel, and you’d taken off to bed leaving him standing in the same spot in the kitchen. 

Now here he was, sitting alone and rethinking everything. How rude he had been, telling you that maybe you just didn’t belong and that’s why you always had a problem. The look of pain in your eyes had burned itself into his memory and he his brain kept replaying it over and over. You’d always been perfect for him. Always taken care of him and been what he needed, and that’s what scared him. He was scared to get the happiness and love that you brought and then lose it one day, be it by you getting hurt or one day realizing that maybe you deserved better. 

__**It’s kinda hard to deal out there  
There’s way too many feels out there  
She said not if you’re a millionaire  
And I swear I fell in love right there**

How he had the time to think as the smoke filled his lungs and the night air brushed over his face. He wanted you, to love you and be loved by you in freedom, but the mere thought of that scared him. As the cigarette burned down to the end, he dropped it down by his shoe and stomped it out, knowing he should head back home. Try to smooth things over with you so that you could both keep building a life together, one day at a time without worrying about tomorrow. But keeping you safe seemed to be the better option. He stood and huffed as he tugged on his kutte situating it. Fact was, he was never going to be able to quit you. You’d had too much of an effect of him. You’d touched him and his life in too many ways for him to just forget you and move on. So with a groan, he headed off into the parking lot, toward his bike. You’d had too much of an impact on his life, for the better, and no matter how worried he may get, he wasn’t about to let that or you go. 

__**She built a world with her own two hands  
Well, just give that a thought  
And she don’t ever want to make no plans  
‘Cause she don’t go outside no more  
She left a dent in my heart as she drove with her car into my life, though**


End file.
